Resident Evil: Redemption
by KrAZy AZn
Summary: A single USS operative on his path to redemption through Raccoon City. Based off the Outbreak games. Rated M for naughty language and excessive violence. Chapter 2 is up now!
1. Awakening

Author's Note: I do not own Capcom or any of its assets including the Resident Evil series. Enjoy the story and I'd appreciate any reviews/advice.

Resident Evil: Redemption

_Awakening_

_I can still taste spring._

This was the last lingering thought of USS agent Green 4 as he regained consciousness resting against a wall in the bowels of an underground tunnel. The floor felt wet and dank, yet had a rough surface as he shakily felt along the floor beside him among a number of debris. Finally, he found what his hands craved for; Green 4's 9mm submachine-gun, the Heckler and Koch MP5. He took comfort as he held it into the proper gap between his shoulder and arm and sat up-right against the wall, yet his comfort soon turned into worry as he looked about himself.

_Where am I?_

Shifting between the uncomfortable taste of spring and blood in his mouth, he quickly took in his surroundings. The walls themselves seemed to have taken on a color of dark gray quality and pipes lined the walls, more than likely carrying gas, in a horizontal fashion crossing along the seemingly endless tunnels. At a closer look, bullet holes and blood splatters coated the walls surrounding Green 4.

It was difficult to see through the fractured, red tinted glass openings in his gas mask, but he was also able to make out the distinct figure of two forms dressed in grey combat fatigues overlapped with body armor; they were also wearing gas masks underneath combat helmets, no different from what he himself was wearing. One lied still at the corner opposite of Green 4 while the other seemed to be standing against the wall…three feet in the air.

Sliding himself up, Green 4 took a closer look at the nearest operative who lied still on the ground. Closer inspection granted Green 4 a cold calculation of the man's body. It was literally torn in half. The lower half of the body was only a foot away from the rest of the corpse. _What a mess._ There was no doubt this man didn't enjoy the last moments of his life as the person's innards slid out of his body with rats feasting on the entrails with a strange ferocity. Green 4 took any ammo he could salvage from the mutilated body (given his situation, he believed he would need it) and walked to the other near the wall.

This man was in no better shape than the one torn in half. He was suspended in the air by a detached metal railing rammed into his chest. The wound leaked blood at a steady rate of drips falling onto the floor leaving a small crimson pool. He watched as the drops created a small wave throughout the puddle of blood.

_I don't know if I want to meet the person who could do this to a man._

While scavenging through the bloody ammo and supplies he found, Green 4 happened upon two items. The first was a simple, green bandana wrapped around the man's brachial. There was a hastily written 2 written in marker on the wrapping. Looking at his own arm, Green 4 noticed the same wrapping only with a 4 written on it. Shrugging it off, he took out the next item of curiosity. It was a key card and he examined the all-so-familiar emblem of the mega pharmaceutical corporation, "Umbrella," breathed Green 4 with disdain_. _The design incorporated an eight sided pattern of red and white triangles built into the familiar design of a flat umbrella. Along with the logo was the bold printed words "Level 4 Access" and next to that was the picture of a woman. She was obviously of the Asian persuasion with long hair pulled back by a hair band and her brown eyes were shielded with black framed glasses. The name Yoko Suzuki was in bold letters next to the picture. Green 4 felt as if it reminded him of something.

_Do I know her?_ Green 4 stashed the card away along with his other supplies.

Green 4's steps echoed as he left the dead operatives. He felt only silent hate towards them. He didn't know why, or rather didn't remember why.

While marching away, Green 4 laid his hand on his black helmet, slightly grazed from battles he couldn't account for, as he tried to scratch his head out of his usual habit when confused. An emptiness of memories and incidents drained his mind. He couldn't remember where he was or what he was doing in such a god-forsaken place which in turn frustrated him.

Green 4 sighed as walked over and took a moment to examine the wall that was found above the location he regained consciousness; it seemed to have developed a large cavity with cracks extending far beyond its center.

"Agh!" A noise throbbed from within Green 4's psyche as if a buzz saw was trying to cut through steel. He laid his hand on the wall breathing rapidly with his vision blurring. Green 4 closed his eyes and collapsed soundlessly onto the floor trapped in his memories.

_**-FLASH-**_

**Green 4 kept cover behind the bullet ridden wall while sneaking a look around the corner at the half torn Green 3, chances of survival dwindling with each second. **_At least she has a chance._

_**Not far from Green 4 was Green 2 who now had bigger problems than a rogue agent to deal with. Green 4 watched silently from the corner as Green 2 fired wildly into the dark tunnel. The tunnel responded in kind with a tremendous roar and a metal rail.**_

"**Oh shit," breathed Green 4 as a metal railing flew through the air, struck Green 2, and puncturing his lungs; in turn, effectively pinning him to the wall as an explosion of blood sprayed from his torso creating a twisted sprinkler of crimson.**

**Feeling the movement of Green 4's previous team's executioner in the darkness, Green 4 leaned out from his corner and fired a burst of rounds into "its" grotesquely built chest; the rounds punctured the midsection, yet had little to no effect at all on it. "Its" wounds healed nearly instantaneously as it roared in rage and lifted "its" claw arm in defiance, the prominent eye staring him down all the while. Green 4 took three instinctive steps back as he fired off his weapon in sporadic bursts; shells ejecting from the side of the weapon all the while. Eyes opened wide, he ducked and felt the claws barely scrape against his helmet, yet "it" swung again from the missed angle like a misshaped scythe and struck the agent on the right side of his ribcage (the bullet-proof vest taking the blunt of the force).**

**Green 4 flew in the air and grounded his teeth as the back of his skull slammed into the wall. The crash into the wall gave an outrageously loud roar through the dark tunnels. Yet while hearing the yelling orders of other USS squads' leaders, even while their weapons discharged 9mm rounds as they made contact with their target, even while their screams followed the rage of the great monstrosity they were hunting, Green 4 smiled and kept one thought on mind as he slipped into unconsciousness. **

_**I can still taste spring.**_

_**-FLASH-**_

Green 4 gripped at his chest as he tried to steady his breath and balance from the sudden intense mental trauma. Once calm, he took a moment to collect his thoughts. 

_What kind of memory was that? This is a lot to take in, but there's more to it though._ He groaned as he stretched out his sore shoulders and took a deep breath._ I'll figure it out later. First, I need to get out of here. I can contact the other teams once I reach the surface._

Following the nearby passageway he woke from, tracing his hands along the walls in the darkness, Green 4 found a ladder leading up to a manhole after passing several passages. _How did I know this was here?_ Green 4 shrugged the question off and climbed the ladder. He pushed the heavy cover away once he reached the top and climbed out of the tunnels into the darkness of a city. In the middle of an empty street he could see a bright light high above on a building, but his damaged gas mask blinded him with a sort of satanic glass window vision.

_Damn gear._

Green 4 threw down his helmet and took off the gas mask underneath. A stale, yet warm, September breeze ruffled his short, black hair slightly. He looked up to read the neon sign.

_J's Bar? _


	2. First Contact

Resident Evil: Redemption

_First Contact_

The music of a city played through Green 4's ears: sirens, cars driving in the distance, and the occasional window break-in. The street was unusually dim for a city with alleys tempting the unwary to enter them. An everyday looking bar with its wooden architecture keeping up its welcoming environment presented itself before Green 4. Green 4 squinted his eyes as he looked at the bright neon sign advertising the popular officers' watering hole J's Bar.

_How obnoxious. _

Green 4 was in an alley and was beginning to contemplate how he was to proceed when he began to hear a ferocious drumming against a door. He focused his sights towards J's Bar's entrance noticing three ruffled, dirty, and bleeding men hammering it with an unusual expressionless rage and continued their siege with no insults or mocking responses to the bartender that laid behind the door on the other side while holding his neck with a red (_Dripping?)_ dish towel.

_Damn drunks. It's too late into the night to be fighting for a drink. _

The wooden door came crashing down before the bartender leaving an expression of pure terror painted across his face. The men collapsed into the bar along with the door, squirmed on the floor for a moment, and then rose to march towards the pale bartender. The J's Bar employee's screams blanked Green 4's mind for a moment as the men tore at the man with their bare teeth. Blood sprayed onto the wooden walls and floor in a bright red shower as the three men ripped apart his flesh.

Throughout the feast, Green 4 could only stare, attempting to comprehend why such extreme measures were needed. _A cultic ritual that targets helpless bartenders? Perhaps it's a certain nerve agent that targets the brain's functions?_

Out of curiosity, Green 4 took slow and steady steps towards the hollow doorway as the fiends continued feasting on the man as he screamed and pleaded for them to stop. Ignoring the agent approaching them they continued biting and ravaging even towards the bone on some parts of the bartender's body. All the while they made muffled snarls and growls into the warm indulgence they partook in.

Green 4 then noticed a phone inside the bar.

_A way to call the higher-ups._

Looking between the people eating the bartender and the phone Green 4 sighed. _I always did like a challenge._

Attempting to slide unawares of the bloody festivities (never taking his eyes or weapon off the bar's newest patrons), Green 4's boot's patterned sole slid against the slick side of a fallen beer bottle (unbroken remarkably) and he fell over into a nearby small table knocking it over along with several empty beer bottles, a bowl of salted nuts shattering on impact with the ground into a hypnotizing dance of bouncing glass and nut, and a laptop that flashed various blinking programs and sparked after it crashed to the ground.

Cursing himself for his clumsy nature, he suddenly realized that one of the monsters was no longer focusing on the twitching employee on the ground. Green 4's brown eyes watched closely as he spotted the blood drenched man rise up and stumble toward the fallen operative.

Green 4 could tell this man was no human at all with his now closer (and more dangerous) position. The man wore a plain, unzipped jacket and jeans as any other person in Raccoon City wore, yet it was covered with a strange sea green slime and fresh blood. Looking at his face, Green 4 saw that the man was as pale as Death with just as pale eyes barely hidden behind a curtain of hair. All the while the man emitted such a monotonous moan as if he had been drugged into a trance.

The stumbling liquid movements he made put Green 4's training in motion. "Hold it right there," ordered Green 4 from the ground. The man kept walking. Green 4 yelled, "I said hold it asshole!"

Still walking.

_Fuck it._

He raised his MP5 submachine gun and squeezed the trigger. The rounds impacted his chest dead center, but only staggered the man for a second as if in a daze and then continued onwards.

_The hell?_

Quickly Green 4 fired another barrage center mass only stopping the man for a brief moment before he continued walking with starved eyes centered on Green 4.

_The others are getting up, gotta hurry._

Hurriedly, he crawled backwards with one hand and slung his empty MP5 on his back while unlatching his M9 Beretta from its holster. The gruesome man dropped down and latched onto Green 4's leg. Out of instinct, Green 4 kicked the man's face and then fired an instinctive shot at the man. He had hit the jaw letting it swing on a few last strands of muscle and after hesitating for a second dropped him after firing into his "slack-jawed" snarling face's left eye. Blood spewed out of the man's eye socket while brain matter splattered the window behind the man making J's Bar inscription indecipherable.

With an inquisitive look, Green 4 looked between the slumped body and the brain matter on the window. He smiled to himself.

Green 4 aimed the weapon's sight on the other cannibals' foreheads, pulled the trigger, and let the hot lead create a gaping hole between the eyes. Dark blood trickled out in small spurts as they crashed backwards onto the wooden floor with a thud.

Green 4 dropped his head to the ground and heaved a heavy breath. His break was cut short as a woman with one of her eye's hanging out of its socket banged on the J's Bar window.

_No rest for the wicked._

Noticing the two barrels against the wall near the window, Green 4 ran over to them and began building a barricade out of them for the unprotected doorway. Bloodcurdling screams and the distant moans of monsters leaked into the bar. The chaotic orchestra only made him work faster.

_That should hold for now._

Green 4 walked away from the two barrels, entered a new magazine into his MP5, and headed towards the back door looking for an exit out of the bar. While looking over the door and finding a key labeled "Staff" on the floor in front of the door, a cry broke out from a bathroom behind him.

"Help…me!"

Green 4 turned his head in the direction of the scream and then turned to open the door the in front of him, yet he stopped as the key half turned in the doorknob. "Please…help me!" Green 4 felt a strange sense of familiarity when he heard the voice though. Scratching his head furiously, Green 4 took a step towards the bathroom, stopped and turned around towards the door he was inspecting earlier, and then sighed.

Green 4 kicked in the door as he rushed into the tiled bathroom. The bathroom was no different from any other public restroom (besides J's Bar's restroom being unusually cleaner than most) with the only lighting being the ones above the mirrors and the blue neon sign next to the door.

The center-piece of the room was a young woman wearing a black singlet overlapped with a green long-sleeved jacket. She wore jeans and brown boots, yet her boots were barely visible as they were being dragged down a ground-level, opened vent. She had retrieved a broom to attack the grappling arms as she attempted to crawl herself out of the death grip.

The woman turned her head towards Green 4 and was momentarily shocked just as was he before she looked down at her leg and then back to him once more.

"Please…"

Green 4 sprung to her side and pulled her leg.

"Damn this bastard's got a good grip," grunted Green 4.

Most of the woman's leg was already through the vent, but he struggled enough to get her thigh out. Rotten hands seemed hell-bent on pulling her through that vent. Green 4 looked around for anything to help and noticed a pair of scissors surrounded by strains of hair on the edge of the sink. He quickly grabbed the scissors and repeatedly stabbed the hands until they were a bloody mess. There was little muscle mass left after Green 4 was done mutilating the hands so with a final tug both he and the young woman were finally able to pull her leg free unharmed.

They both fell back several feet away from the vent with the woman landing on top of Green 4. She looked back at the vent while Green 4 looked away awkwardly.

"Thank you," she sighed before noticing her position.

She blushed while Green 4 lightly pushed her off. While she mumbled an apology, Green 4 examined her; she was obviously Asian with short, recently trimmed brown hair and matching brown eyes.

Before she could utter a word, Green 4 got up to his feet and offered his hand.

"It's not safe here. We should leave." The woman took his hand and silently nodded to him.

They both walked out through the bar (the woman intent on not looking towards the mass of twitching bodies).

"My name is Yoko," announced Yoko trying to change the subject with hesitant eyes.

Silence.

"If you wouldn't mind," Green 4 looked at her silently," may I know your name?" Yoko dropped her down as she finished her request

Green 4 turned back as he turned the lock on the door with the staff key, contemplating whether it was safe to give her his name.

"It's Kwan."

"Well thank you again Kwan for saving my leg," she laughed quietly.

"Don't worry about it, let's keep moving," Kwan said evenly as he unlocked the door. Yoko nodded in compliance.

Leading forward, Kwan and Yoko continued to a new saga of terror.


End file.
